Grecian Life
by Pyrite
Summary: This is a sequel to my other 'Grecian' stories. Kankuro has just come home after being a month away at a battle. After having a very nice bath with his life mate Naruto, the two show each other just how much they were missed.


**Title:** Grecian Life

 **Author:** Pyrite

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing(s):** Kankuro x Naruto

 **Warning(s):** Yaoi, Oral Sex.

 **Summary:** This is a sequel to my other 'Grecian' stories. Kankuro has just come home after being a month away at a battle. After having a very nice bath with his life mate Naruto, the two show each other just how much they were missed.

 **Author's Note:** I couldn't help but write another story. I hope you like.

Naruto heard the sound of horns blowing in the distance and he knew what it meant. He rushed to the balcony which overlooked the city and saw his life mate and the army come into the city triumphantly. He smiled to himself. Over the last month, he had worried so much for Kankuro. The older man never had any trouble in battle, but that didn't mean he couldn't worry.

He continued to look down as there were cheers and shouts echoing throughout the city. Naruto knew the procedure though. First, Kankuro would have to report to his father and younger brother. Then he would have to bring in the treasures that he obtained. He would then have to make sure the army was settled and see that the wounded were taken care of. Only after all of that would he be able to do what he wanted.

It would be a long wait, but thank the Gods he was safe...

xxxx

The blonde looked on as he saw trunks being delivered into Kankuro's rooms. This was his reward for the successful battle. After the men left, Naruto looked on impatiently to see if his mate was coming yet. Within a minute, he heard the familiar footsteps and Kankuro entered the room. The door was pulled shut behind him by servants as he walked further. Before the General could speak, Naruto thrust himself upon the brunette, wrapping his legs around the older man's hips and arms around his neck.

Kankuro would have fell if he hadn't had the wall behind him for support. "Well," he greeted, "I suppose I've been missed."

"Don't state the obvious. Come on. Please I want you."

The older man couldn't help but laugh, "Can't I bathe first? It's been a month since I've had a proper bath."

Naruto frowned, "But you owe me!"

"I owe you?"

"Well...we owe each other. But I need you."

"And I want to feel your flesh around mine, but let me bathe first."

He sighed, "Okay." He slid down from the older man's body and walked with him to the bath, where it was warming up.

Kankuro began to take off his armor and under clothes then got into the large bath quickly. Naruto followed him quickly after taking off his toga and depositing it in the floor with Kankuro's things. He then joined the older man. The brunette washed a month's worth of dirt and grime off his body as he sighed with pleasure. It felt so good being back home. He dunked his head in the water then pulled himself back out. He then walked over to the bench and sat down. Naruto happily sat down on his lap and nuzzled his head against the brunette's neck. "I missed you." Kankuro told him.

"I missed you too. I was so worried for you."

"You didn't have to be worried for me. I am always fine when I go into battle."

"Will you have to go anytime soon?" Naruto questioned as he looked up into Kankuro's dark eyes.

"No," Kankuro answered. "I decided to let the Lieutenant General take over for me for a while. So, I won't be going for at least six months."

Naruto curled up against Kankuro and responded, "I'm so happy. I hate it when you're gone."

"I know my love. Now that I am home I can concentrate on the more important things." The blonde looked up again and smiled as Kankuro added, "Like you."

Naruto blushed despite the heat of the bath then laughed softly, "Oh I am so happy."

The older man smiled back then began to move. "Well, do you still want me to have that beautiful body of yours?" He didn't have to ask twice for Naruto climbed off his lap quickly, stepped out of the bath, and pulled his partner with him. He laughed to himself. He obviously didn't have to wait for Naruto was excited and so was he. They had been without each other for so long.

Naruto pulled Kankuro to their bed and he quickly climbed on top of it and to the middle, laying down and waiting for his lover to initiate their love-making. Kankuro climbed onto the bed and over the blonde. He settled between Naruto's legs then quickly took his partner's lips in a hard kiss. The blonde pressed back. It had been so long since he had felt Kankuro's lips against his own and he just wanted to stay like that forever.

The brunette pulled back and left them both panting for breath. Kankuro didn't wait for Naruto to catch his breath. He began to kiss along the side of Naruto's beautifully tan neck. He loved hearing his lover moan for him after such a long time of being away. It was so welcome and it made him feel so good knowing that he was providing pleasure for the blonde.

Kankuro continued to kiss down the side of Naruto's neck till he came to the end. He felt Naruto's hands in his hair as he moved to kiss downwards and could hear more moans of pleasure pour from the blonde's lips. Kankuro continued this until his lips found Naruto's chest and he pulled back slightly, smiling as he did so.

Naruto groaned as he pulled slightly on Kankuro's hair. He looked up towards his lover with half-lidded eyes and pressed upwards for him to continue. "What? I can't take my time?" Kankuro teased.

"You can't when you have been away for a month and I need you!" Naruto shouted at the older man.

Kankuro laughed softly, but obliged and continued. He took a sensitive nipple into his hot mouth and immediately heard a loud moan come from his lover's lips. His tongue slid around Naruto's peaked flesh while the fingers of his other hand pulled and twisted lightly on the blonde's other nipple. He spent a few moments paying attention to the nub in his mouth before slowly moving over to the other and giving it the same treatment as he had its twin.

The blonde whimpered as a haze of heat clouded his mind. By the Gods, why was he taking his time? He wanted Kankuro to just fuck him and be over with it, but the older man seemed to love taking his time. What did he have to do? Beg? His hands moved to wrap around the brunette's shoulders as he finally said, "I need you. Take me please!"

Kankuro smiled, "Very well. We'll have plenty of time to have fun later."

Naruto immediately spread his thighs, hearing a sudden low chuckle from his lover. He didn't give a damn. All he wanted was Kankuro's shaft inside him, for it had been so long. A month seemed like a century when a lover was away. He felt Kankuro press two fingers at his opening, pushing in slightly as if to tease him. The blonde tried pushing down, but let out a moan of disappointment when Kankuro pulled his fingers away. However, he wasn't disappointed for too long.

Kankuro placed his strong hands on Naruto's thighs and thrust into the body beneath him. He stopped for a moment as his flesh was enveloped by his younger lover's. It had been so long since he had felt Naruto's warmth and it felt good...so damned good. He pulled back then thrust back into Naruto with all his might, repeating as he felt the blonde wrap his legs around his hips to pull him closer into the warm body.

The younger man arched and screamed wildly while he felt Kankuro slam into his body. He was undulating wildly and couldn't help but to pull his lover closer to him. He moaned as he felt Kankuro hit that wonderful spot within him that hadn't been touched in so long. Gods, he was so close and he knew that Kankuro was too! Sweat poured from his face and he dug his nails into Kankuro's skin as he finally felt ecstasy! Naruto felt Kankuro bite into his neck softly as they both came in unison. He lay panting and could hear Kankuro's heavy breaths as well. A feeling of completeness washed over him suddenly, and then Naruto fell asleep with his body still wrapped around the older man's.

xxxx

Later, after several more rounds of sex, Naruto and Kankuro lay comfortably on the bed. Kankuro had an arm wrapped around Naruto's waist and his face was nestled in the blonde's neck. "Mmm...best sex ever." He murmured softly.

Naruto turned his head slightly, "Maybe, but I don't want you to be gone for that long again."

"No. Not for a long while."

"Good. Did I satisfy you?"

Kankuro smiled, "Oh more than enough."

"I'm glad." Naruto replied.

"Let us sleep for a while. We'll need more energy for what is to come."

"What is that?" The blonde questioned.

"More sex." Kankuro replied with a soft laugh.

Naruto laughed with him then turned in his arms and kissed his lover's lips. He was so glad that after a long time of Kankuro being away, his lover was back with him. It was how his life was going to be, but as long as he had Kankuro, then life would always be the way he had envisioned it. With that thought still in his head, he fell asleep in Kankuro's arms and was very happy as he did so.

The End

 **A/N:** I needed something to get my creative juices flowing. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I'm studying to get my certification to get back in the job market. I also have been very sick lately and haven't felt up to writing. So, forgive me. I will be updating a lot of stories soon. Thanks for keeping up with me.


End file.
